Systems that integrate fuel cells with improved high temperature performance can offer advantages as back-up power applications. For example, fuel cell systems using a polybenzimidazole (PBI) membrane can operate at higher levels of carbon monoxide, without auxiliary systems for product water management, reactant gas humidification, and simpler heat management.
In back-up power applications, immediate power delivery from the fuel cell system can be facilitated in PBI membrane based fuel cell systems by maintaining the fuel cells in a standby mode near the nominal operating temperature range for these types of fuel cells. However, extended durations in standby mode can dramatically reduce performance and life of the fuel cells.